The DarkSide of Ryou Bakura
by Kanon58
Summary: Sure Yami Bakura is gone but until now Ryou's friends does not call him by his first name. Till came Aigami Diva whose out to murder him. Regaining his true memories how he got the Ring, Ryou now seeks Bakura more than ever to talk about that matter! Is he really gone though? BakuraxRyouxDivaxMalik!
1. Awakening Darkness

**The DarkSide of Ryou Bakura**

Story Summary: Sure Yami Bakura is gone but until now Ryou's friends does not call him by his first name. Till came Aigami Diva whose out to murder him. Regaining his true memories how he got the Ring, Ryou now seeks Bakura more than ever to talk about that matter! Is he really gone though? BakuraxRyouxDiva

 _Hi guys! Its me! Kanon58 the Orange Maker! If you had ever stumble upon deviantart AigamixRyou gags, that was me lol. Eversince I have watched the awesome movie of Yugioh Darksides of Dimension, I have been laughing out loud how Diva mistakenly get to Ryou, when he wasnt even damn Bakura xD_

That was really a hint of ship in my greenmind.

Imagine if Bakura appeared and punch Aigami for making Yadonoshi cry awws!

And if RyouDiva could be friends...I seriously wish Diva apologize to Ryou but he did not! Kuso!

 **MY ENGLISH SUCKS-AM NOT GOOD AT BEING BRITISH-BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND IT. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Ryou's POV**

It went so fast...

The last memory was..Am running from the evil entity that doesn't seem to be the thief I used to know. "No! Stay away!"

I kept on running away despite the lack of skills, I stumbled inside the church where instead of being safe...I was more _cornered._

"Please Leave me Alone! You don't own me!" I pleaded with pretend fierce.

the voice laughed more and it made me shivered.

 **"~AHAHAHA STOP FIGHTING YOU WEAKLING.~"**

 _'No...'_ My... thoughts were suddenly reminded how the spirit of millennium ring _Bakura_ protected m when Yami Yugi decided to attack me using Osiris.

I was certain to have heard him.

 **"I congratulate you for surpassing my evil-ness** _ **Malik~"**_ Bakura sarcastically praise, Unaware of being watched over by two souls, I kept catching my breath, the blood oozing on my arms making me feels so cold.

Everything is just so painful...

I called Yugi but he ignored me...

till a light of hope flickered in my ears.

Bakura just said something so shocking, I never thought he would ever admit something I actually yearned so much after following all his instructions.

 **"Other than my vengance...I can sacrifice anything** _ **but not all**_ **of it. There's just one thing I couldn't trade in my soul no matter what."** I heard Bakura proud loud. **"And that is my** _ **Hikari!"**_

Slowly when I looked up and saw the Yami duplicating me.

 _"...huh...?"_

Yes, I couldnt believe my own eyes nor my own ears. There was no doubt that uttered by his lips. My Yami actually cared for me. _For someone like me!_ _ **"Yadonoshi is very precious to me! NOW YUGI! ATTACK ME WITH ALL YOU GOT! My host is the last thing I would want to see gone! AHAHAHA!"**_

Despite the evil laugh at the end,Im too stunned to even react nor call his name.

 _'Bakurah! Please help me!'_

 **Narrator POV**

Ryou could hear Zorc loud laugh. "You cannot force me!" But he knew the enemy is too strong for his pure and weakling heart. _**"Arghhh!"**_ Ryou screamed in terrible pain when the other spirit took over.

It wasn't a gentle push unlike what Thief Bakura would do to him.

.

.

.

.

.

Bakura Ryou opened his eyes and found himself in a black fabulous cloak and he staggered at the egpytian stairs.

 _Not that he was aware._

Then he heard voices and automatically just followed them when it seemed safe.

"Huh...?" He just found Jounochi,Anzu,Honda and Yugi. He did see Kaiba but that didn't seem to look odd. "...W-where am...? What happen...?"

But everything felt so heavy, Ryou falls flat to them.

 _"Ahhh! Bakura!"_

.

.

.

.

"The Spirit of the Millennium is gone."

"What?"

Ryou blinked when they told me so casually like it was a victory that they just friggin double kill the Thief's soul...Named Bakurah Akefia.

"You are now free Bakura!" They gleed.

But it didn't felt that way...

"Hehehe..." Ryou couldnt put the right words. _'Something's feel off...'_

He didn't feel happy when he got freed.

The words gave him like chains becomed tightened than being taken off.

 _ **"He would no longer bother you. Not anymore, nor Zorc and anything else...We could be totally friends now! Bakura!"**_

* * *

They said it would be peaceful, they said they would be friends...and yet...

"The Moment you took Master Shadi from me, I had swore to erase your damn existence Bakura!" Aigami Diva shows the glow of his Quantum Cube that so called Prana society keeping peace.

"N-no..." Ryou stuttered as he manage to get up on his feet. "Aigami, you got it wrong...It wasn't me! It was the Spirit of Millennium Ring-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! Your lies! or anything! Just begone before my sight Bakura!"

 _'he'll make me pay! he'll make me pay! Am going to be send to a shadow realm? Or a clearly different ending?!'_

Pure rage, Ryou is lost of how to handle an explanation...So he just cried.

 _(('Hikari...stop crying! It makes you pathetic!'))_

Even the encourage half insult of Yami Bakura is wavering effect.. _'I know, I know...but...'_

Tears fell on its own, "I'm sorry." that one word and genuine tears actually made Aigami stop his own tracks. Slightly jaw drop upon seeeing his sworn target evil Bakura having tears and looking at him in the eyes...

"I know it's hard to loose someone, But I also have lost someone that time as well...I'm so sorry Aigami for making you feel so worst. Please forgive me."

 _'Bakura...My Yami Bakura killed my Father, because he was so blinded. It must have been Zorc before intentionally Bakura killed Shadi. Which means...my hands were the ones who...'_

That was when the world is shaken. "No! SHUT UP! I WONT BE TRICK! YOU NEED TO DIE!"

Until a familliar sound of gold clattered.

 _ **Ring)))**_

 _ **It was...calling his soul...**_

 _ **(GASP!)**_

The man named Mani approached them with crazy eyes. **"That's right Diva! Kill him! Avenge our Master ehehehe!"**

Ryou couldnt be mistaken from that image, that...shape... he gasp, _'I-It's the Millennium Ring!?'_ But how!?

Before he could move Ryou suddenly hung up in the air getting lift up by Mani whose awfully strong. _'This...this man is posessed by the Ring!'_

What the hell? Didn't they say it's no longer cursed? No Zorc? No Evil thief King? Then why does it still have the powers to manipulate and make someone pyscopathic?!

"G-ghhuu..!" All Ryou's strenght could do is moan.

"Stop it Mani! THAT'S NOT LIKE YOU!" Ryou could only peek a lil eye on Diva's terrified expression. "NO!"

Ryou then felt the sudden pierce of the Millennium Ring's dark shadow aura trying to take over him from Mani.

 _'No! no! no! The Millennium Ring is wanting to take over me again! I must be it's favorite!'_

Of course you are...you are the chosen host and wielder of it remember?

 _'Somebody help! Jounochi! Yugi...!'_ He tried to call for help but in the end he was searching him... _'Bakura...please help me!'_

"MANI NOOO!"

The flash of light swallowed Ryou and been dump to a dimension.

Where his memories where true.

* * *

Professor Bakura his father died because he was unfit bearer for the Ring. Therefore he instantly died. _Therefore_ the fact Ryou thinks the Millennium Ring is a present from his father was a false memory.

 _'I was too traumatize so I lied to never happend...Erase it Ryou, Erase it!'_

 _ **"I see~ I see~ So that's how it goes for you huh~?"**_ He remembered the Spirit told him that when he had the chance to tell him that he couldnt throw the Ring because it was so called 'My Father's Gift for my Birthday'

Now it make sense why the Spirit didn't talk much.

Cuz his secrets of false memories will trigger headache for him to _breakdown._

Becuz Amane's death car accident was partly his fault too.

That was he got to take Amane cross the highway together, but the spirit Thief Bakura took over and Amane awfully sharp noticed it wasn't his real brother taking him to go home.

 _ **"Y-you are not my brother! Let go of me!"**_

 _ **"Wait! Amane!"**_

It scared her so she ran and got hit by a truck.

Yes, It wasn't a car.

 _It was a truck._

That happend when they got on his Father's funeral. His mother is too depressed to even take Amane go home.

So he also killed his own little sister.

 _'The scene was too bloody that I wanted to make it lesser tragic. I made it a car accident when it was a hit and run case of a huge truck. Amane's intestine were seen freely...I was so shock I collapsed.'_

Then his mother saw his reflection and shadow different.

 **"Ahh! You are not my son!"** Ryou's mother screamed and shove him away.

 _'I thought mother was just ill when Amane died.'_

Guess that wasn't the case. For he saw not her son but the Spirit as _him._

Bakura Ryou Discovered how The Thief really did stole everything from him.

His life

His Identity

His friends

Especially his Memories.

Bakura's twisted idea of protecting the weak and taking care of his light, only got to gloom Ryou so much. "...He killed my family just like he killed Aigami's...And Atem's..."

It was becuz Akefia was so angry.

Even so he kinda forgives him, but he just wanted to know why he didn't smack him the truth sooner?

Now that he knew his horrible TRUE past from a raging vendetta named Diva.

* * *

The next he opened his eyes, he found himself in a crowd. Jounochi stood beside him, "Yugi! Bakura is back! Finally!"

That's where he realize Yugi and Diva is having a duel. He was the bet in the game. He also saw how Kaiba and the Millennium Ring posessed Diva and became a terrible ugly monster. They had all collapsed.

Till again from the block out, Ryou opened his eyes with Yugi's circle of friendship.

"Really?! Atem appeared!? What did he said! is he doing well?" Jounochi beamed, Yugi nod and had the rest assured relief smile. "Yes. He is doing so well!"

Anzu and Honda came closer and finally Yugi,Anzu,Honda and Jounochi were so close and made Bakura felt so out of place. "Friends forever!"aura...

Come to think of it, none of them ask what his dream in the future is...

 _'They do not seem to care at me despite saying we are friends...'_

Ryou acted up to smile and laught with them. _'I wonder where is Aigami...? I mean, Diva...'_

Diva is seem to be gone, Ryou could only silently follow the rest as they happily chattered how Atem came to end the war of everything regarding the Millennium Items.

 _'It's totally gone...The Millennium Ring...that ties my bond with him.'_

Does this mean...He cannot ask him anymore? Meaning he wont have the chance to make sure that the Ring was just evil and not Bakura still stock with it just recovering power?

"Oww..." Ryou moaned and clutched his own head.

* * *

 _ **His ears were ringing...**_

* * *

The stress of his revealed murderer memories were being flashed in his little head, same time stressing how Aigami Diva hates him so much, and how everyone didn't bother to ask if he was fine during the encounter!

"Say! Let's eat at the Burger World!" Jounichi says before turning to ask Ryou next. "What do you say Bakura? Gonna dig in!?" He was smiling.

But Ryou was standing like a zombie.

"Bakura...?" Yugi,Anzu and Honda with Jounochi blinked in confusion.

Ryou was staring in blank space and breathing heavily. "Bakura-"

Before they could even aks what's up being weird again, Bakura Ryou collapsed from a high fever.

 _ **THUD.**_

"BAKURA!"

Little did they know...When Mani got posessed by the Millennium Ring and choked Ryou in the air, actually a small portion of evil openly absorbed in Ryou's soul room before he decided to take Diva's vengance.

Ryou is not aware...A darkside of him will surface sooner to deal with.

When there was also a voice bouncing in the air...

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _'Yadonoshi...Is that you calling my name...?'_

Yami Bakura regained conciousness and found himself lying at the cold floor with Atem beside him.

 _ **"What...? Pharoah!?"**_

The moment Atem took the Millennium Puzzle and erased the Millennium Ring, the heavens gave them a 2nd life to continue...

Awaits for another Shadow Game to come.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note:** I might not be able to finish, cuz this was just a fangirling dream I had...and Since no one else is at Original Yugioh fandom series Bakura fans anymore...I dunno! Just wanna publish and see if i can finish it! HOPING SO...CUZ I LOVE BAKURAAAA'S.

PLEASE SPREAD A RYOUDIVA SHIP...HELP ME PLEASE I WANT THEIR SHIP JUST LIKE BAKURAMALIK AND BAKURAXBAKURAXBAKURA LOL.


	2. Light of Blindness

**The DarkSide of Ryou Bakura**

Story Summary: Sure Yami Bakura is gone but until now Ryou's friends does not call him by his first name. Till came Aigami Diva whose out to murder him. Regaining his true memories how he got the Ring, Ryou now seeks Bakura more than ever to talk about that matter! Is he really gone though? BakuraxRyouxDiva

Yes am planning foursome love story hahahaha.

I know the first chapter was sloppy, now i swear today's chapie isnt. Actually this story is very short, its like a movie itself. So yeah bare with it! Hehehe!

 **MY ENGLISH SUCKS-AM NOT GOOD AT BEING BRITISH-BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND IT. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Why? Why did I give in to evil?'**_

Flashback,flashback.

 _ **'If the Pharaoh did not appear I would have doom even the Prana.'**_

Body hurts, evil laugh echoes.

 _ **'Oh Sarai, Im so sorry...please dont leave me even if im ugly now...just like him.'**_

 _Diva..._

 _Diva.._

 _ **Diva!**_

 **(Gasp)**

* * *

Snapping his eyes, Diva found the ceiling. "Huh? What is this place?" The ceiling is pure white, it hurts his eyes..so he hid his vision by his irritated hands. _"Seriously, Japan loves white color too much on buildings!"_

"Diva?" Came a relief gasp.

When Diva turned it was _Mani._

His eyes widen seeing his dead friend solid again. "Ma..Mani? You are back?"automatically they embraced eachother like brothers. "Yes am Diva...!"

Diva couldnt help but have teary eyes and traces of guilt

 _"Mani...!"_ huggin him tighter _,"Im sorry!"_ Mani pats his back.

"All is forgiven as long as you are back to us...Im sure Master Shadi is so happy now that you have realize fear becomes our enemy." Diva wiped his teary eyes before they fall completely.

With a nod, Diva decided to just end it that.

When **"Diva! Thank Ra you are awake!"** Sarai jumped to him in a huge hug.

"Sarai! _You are alright!?"_

Sarai nods, "And so is everybody! Please never do that again Diva..." When Diva saw Sarai's worried face, he took her hand for a pinky swear. "I promise." And smiled.

"Im glad, I thought you wont come back to the Diva we know..." Sarai still shed tears. She sobs "Diva...you _idiot."_

Diva had the funny chuckle, "Yes..If Master Shadi is here he would smack me."

"A sweet reconcile, _vey good_. Unfortunately there is still _one thing_ left for you to fix Aigami Diva..."

The three jerk their attention to _Isis Ishtar._

Diva jolt up on his bed.

"You are! _The bearer of Millenniun Necklace_! Isis!" He couldnt understand till now where are they. "Is this egypt already?" He wonder loud.

Sarai giggled and explain "Not yet." And turned serious face "When the Spirit of The Pharaoh went down to eliminate the two millennium items of _Ring_ and _Puzzle,_ we were all sent together outside the Kaiba dueling stage. You woke up confused and collapsed again. Worrying were we will take you...for the _Quantum Cube isn't anywhere to be found._ Our Prana powers are gone." She eyed Isis and Mani.

"Then A person came riding in his motorcycle. Named _Malik Ishtar_. He took us all in because he knew where in big pinch of disorder."

Diva keeps on listening when finally _Malik_ came inside the room with food tray. "Are they awake sis?" Isis smiled at her little brother. "Yes they are good job."

* * *

Malik gently placed the food at the near table. "Thank you so much for your hospitality." Mani days. Malik just smiled.

 _"How..?"_ Diva started to ask,"How did you find us?"

 _Well that is awfully conviently suspicious yes?_

Malik turned to face Diva and pointed at his sister,"She saw this future just before the Pharaoh went to the after life." He shake his head."Not that I want to be involded at any of this...I just fear you are bunch of dangerous entity since sis visioned you will wipe human existence by the _Cube thing_ object. I cannot risk my big sister disappearing. So I went to pick you guys before she would."

 **Ok that make sense.** _"So this is your household at Japan?"_

"Yeah. Since i dislike our home at egypt Its under a dark ugly well."

Isis glared **"Malik."**

Malik steps away "What? Im just being _me_..." Though he had sweat-drops. Isis sighed "Once you feel fine, please do talk to your members of Prana. I mean your family they are all here waiting for your command what they will do now that the Quantum Cube is gone."

That's where it finally sink in. "Where is the _Prana cube_!?" They all shake their heads in union. "Like we said its _gone._ We don't know is someone has it or it was also destroyed along with the puzzle and ring."

Diva gritted his teeth and decided to walk down the stairs. He was surprise to see all of then manage to fit in.

 **But so cramped.**

"Uhh.." For once he was lost what to say, he have done something to be ashamed. Go revenge and failed miserably making then HOMELESS home was the Prana's Deluta, but they cannot go there ever again. The object isn't here...

"Hey look! Diva is awake!" One said and pointed at him, the rest cheered

"Yes! Diva is fine now! Diva! Come down!"

* * *

Carefully,Diva goes down the stairs. Behind him was Mani and Sarai quietly watching.

The last step of the stair made everyone smile and greeted him. "Welcome Back _Diva_." They said. Diva took _a deep_ breath, if he can he didn't want to look at anybody else eyes right now... _but as the leader he must._

Hiding his fear he manage to put a chin up. "I apologize for _everything_. I failed as a Leader. Even so now the _Prana power_ is gone...everyone is now free to choose what kind of life you seek." He bowed his head.

 _ **"I set all of you free from my grasp. Prana is not anymore!"**_

His announcement sounded proud though, everyone was silent before they chattered to themselves and answered him. _"Thank you."_

Diva was surprised, everyone is not fearful what lies ahead. "For those who want to go back at egypt please go to the left side." Isis went passing by Diva whose startled. She was like a ghost.

"For those who wants to stay here at japan go to the right side please."

Diva is stunned how everyone is obediently following the Ishtar's command.

"How are you going to get us to egypt?" Mani ask as he walked to the left side. Diva watched him in understanding.

"We manage artifacts." Malik said, "We had a private plane. We will take you free ride but only once..."

Sarai walked in between the two groups. "What about those who will stay here?"

Isis smiled gently. "Like Malik said, we manage artifacts, means we would like to have a helping hand."

Ohh okay, so the rest will work. "Only till you get a profile record living here." Isis cleared the planned, "Until then do please decide carefully what to do next."

 _Temporarily TNT huh?_

"Diva, where do we go now?" Sarai asks him. Diva blinked and was taken back.

"Y-you want to stay with me?" He ask the obvious. Sarai giggled "of course, without me you cant even sleep at night." He felt Mani's arm around his neck.

"Yeah! Instead of little sis, she is the big one! Right guys?"

Everyone laughed "Ahahaha!"

Diva hiss and blushed, **"Stop teasing me! Mani!"**

In the end...Most have chosen to go back to egpty including Mani, only few wanted to stay at japan for world exposure. Diva and Sarai decided to stay at japan too...because Diva said, the last thing he wanted to do is find the Quantum Cube and burry it properly. At first Sarai was against it, but since they had not yet find where and what they wanted to be in future...she decided to abide.

"I need it back, it wields dangerous ability such as Time Travel to dimensions of dimensions. Sarai this is my atonement. But once im done there...I hope you can find your dream to be." He smiled but Sarai added, "And so you do Diva."

Ishtar's temporarily took them.

Not knowing he also have to go back and apologize to Ryou before its too late.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Ryou! Happy birthday!"**

It was the voice of his parents who is alive.

"Oniichan! Here is my gift to you! Take it!"

Amane gave Ryou his present. Ryou gladly took it

"Ok I shall open it now!" ...But when he opened the box _ **...It was empty and dark.**_

"What..?" Confused he look at his family, "This is.."

before Ryou could tell the reality, his parents and Amane suddenly became lifeless _ **. "Papa! Mama!? Amane!"**_ He run to save them but they became dust.

And a familiar laugh echoed. **"Ehehehe~!"** Ryou bit his lips in guess _"Spirit..? Is that you?"_ He look behind it was indeed the Thief King.

 _ **"~How dare you Yadonoshi! After all I save your ass from bullies, you let Yugi killed me!"**_

Ryou stood and tried to reach him "I wasnt aware!" Then Diva appeared with hatred,

 _ **"You didnt fight it! Ignorance and Innocence is still a sin! Pay for it Bakura!"**_

 _..."Bakura?_

"Ryou let a funny sound,"How many times do I have to tell you people that isn't my name!" But Yugi Anzu,Honda and Jounochi appeared.

They called him...it was the scenery of school whenever he approaches the gate

 _ **"Hey look! Its Bakura! Good Morning Bakura!"**_

Ryou begun trembling. He felt disgusted at his friends. _Or were they even friends?_

 _ **"No.. No! My name is! My name is!"**_ Suddenly he forgot his name. **"Bakura..? Am him? Who am again? Why nobody of you wants to call me by my name!?"** He cried out of anxiety. "Please call my name! Call my real name!" He ran through the Purple Shadows...

 _'Yadonoshi'_

 **Not that!**

 _'Hikari'_

Not that!

 _'The Millennium Ring wielder'_

 **No! No!**

 _ **"Bakura!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ryou Jerked up and found himself in an hospital. _A deva ju scene._ He pulled his left hand and found the dextrose there. He scanned the room in silence till Yugi's Grandpa entered the room along with Yugi and others.

They seem to be talking about his background. _**"Sorry for having you take care of Bakura grandpa."**_ It was Yugi.

Honda added _**"Apparently Bakura is actually an orphan..I wonder why does he had to lie that his Father is overseas still digging treasures when he is already dead for a long time?"**_

Anzu pondered too, _**"I also saw him scribbling a letter, he said he is sending his sister a letter. But she is also already dead."**_

Jounichi shivered _**"What?! Thats creepy! You mean he had been imagining his family never died?!"**_

Yugi shakes his head _ **,"Partly, cuz he did told me his mother died."**_

All of the conversation stop when they saw Ryou finally awake. He look solemn and it bothered them. _"Bakura?_ Youve been awake? How are you feeling?"

Ryou decided to look away and did not respond.

"Hey man? You arent still day dreaming do ya?" Jounochi joked.

"Bakura you awake yet? You are in the hospital if you havent realize.."Anzu said caringly.

"Are you even listening-" Honda move a hand forward to check him

But Ryou glared. His glare was just like Yami Bakura and it freaked them out.

* * *

"B-Bakura!?"

Ryou slapped Honda's hand. "Dont touch me." Their eyes gawked.

 _ **Did he heard them and felt offended peering on his private life?**_

* * *

"Sorry...did we do something wrong? We was just worried nobody will take care of you here so we thought contacting your father. But he isn't alive...nor your relatives wanted to be near you.."Yugi explained their decisions to be approved and right. _I mean, if he didn't lied then they would not bother to contact any of them!_

Ryou then covered his face and starts to sobs.

"What!? You hurt anywhere?!" Yugi's Grandpa went near.

Ryou felt so out place. Despite this they dont bother callin his name! Is it because he is still a stranger? "Man, stop crying. Were here for you Bakura..." He felt Jounochi pat his back. Atleast Jounochi understands him well more than the rest did.

"I dont know what happend, but your fever was so high you fell flat at the stage..."

Ryou couldnt be so little.

* * *

 _ **His anxiety finally died down...**_

"I-Im sorry everyone. Things just been too heavy I couldnt think properly..after all you guys have save me why am so ungrateful?"

Honda then said "No. Its fine, Bakura everyone has the right to get mad atleast for once..."

Anzu nods and smiled "Atleast now we know you are actually scary when you get mad!" She giggled.

Everyone agreed and laugh. Ryou blinked. _'Maybe its just me...and they were actually true friends?'_ Still it makes him sad they do not know his name. "The doctor said you can continue the treatment at home, but..." Yugi's grandpa trailed off.

Ryou gave a gentle smile, "I can manage cant have Yugi's grandpa taking care of me instead of your shop." Hoping they leave him be for now. He needed to think about his Yami Bakura _. 'Are you really gone? If so why am dreaming about you?'_

Does he simply misses him or a sign he isnt entirely gone to afterlife? "Day Yugi..."

"Hm?"

"The Spirit of Thief, Bakura...Did he...went to the afterlife?"

Everyone froze in silence. _After months he just ask this now? What could have happen Ryou is now asking for more details? Well, Ryou just wanted to confirm what happend to his Yami. Its unfair he wasn't able to say goodbye,thank him for protecting him and apologize for being so pathetic. His eyes widen in horror when Yugi simply answered_.

"His soul is destroyed along with Zorc." Yugi comes closer to him, "He is gone. Trust me."

 _Did Yugi think he was worried for another one hunting him? No, he wanted a friggin closure!_

Ryou let a mocking smile, _"hehh..._ is that so? But I needed to ask him something...not fair he just appeared and disappeared from me! He didn't even gave me..!" Nobody could guess whats up with him being dramatic now when Millenniun Ring and Millenniun Puzzle is gone for good. _**Whatelse could matter?**_

"Is it Diva?" Jounochi said, they all look at him.

"Something happend between you two right? When I was rip to a dimension..he must have told you something terrible to make you act weird like this! Am right Bakura!?"he fisted. "He made your head hurt after all!"

Honda questioned, "Made his head _hurt?"_ Jounochi nods and told them the first before he was gone.

"We three went the road to go to Yugi's shop! When Aigami _-Err_ Diva took out his cube. He said he received it from someone precious at egypt. Becuz of that Bakura begun reminiscene his time with his dad going at egypt then his head hurt badly. Bakura fall down to his knees! Then I was trying to make him get over with his headache and run...but the jerk needed a punch and I was out!"

They look worriedly and suspicious eyeing Ryou at his hospital bed. "What happend Bakura? Tell us why your head hurt?" Ryou felt sweatdrops. _Should he tell them? That he kinda killed his father indirectly...and the rest...Wouldn't they be scared at him again?_

"Ai..gami thought I was Bakura who killed Shadi willingly. I talk about egpty and...discovered..

...My father died there. Basically the Millennium Ring was not a gift from my birthday. But the day we went to egtpy to reclaim the Ring."

Solomon repeated in doubt. "Reclaim the Ring?"

Ryou cleared his throat. "My dad found a book of history regarding the nameless pharaoh document. Then he learned the names of who owns the Millennium Ring. He was known at King of _**Thieves Bakurah Akefia**_. When he read that part and saw the illustration of the Hebrew. He claimed it was our ancestors...means we had the right to take the Millennium Ring and own it for the rest of generation.

...Since his surname is Bakura that kinda derived from Bakurah's hebrew language. My dad just became obsessed to search it till we did. And...met Shadi with Diva and the rest of Prana." They were shock.

"You met them as a kid!?" Ryou nods and hide his expression.

"Yes, and I just now remembered it. Kinda I forced to erase it hehe." Anzu then assured "You were in trauma and wanted to forget it resulted this right?

Ryou scratched the back of his head "hehe..." As a reply.

By the end of the day, it was decided Ryou will check out and rest at his apartment condo instead.

.

.

.

.

.

"You sure you dont need to be watched? Your fever is still high, but bearable now...even-" Ryou waved at worried Jounichi and others before he close the door. "Thank you everything today. Have a goodnight sweet dreams!" He fakely beamed and locked his door. A heavy sighed and he sat at the floor of his door...

 _"So tried..."_ He curled himself into a ball..

While outside Yugi and others had less protest. "He lived all these years by himself so he will do fine." Yugi announced "Lets all go home. Today is very long. We should rest early for school is just about tomorrow!"

Jounochi whined "Forgot!"

Honda smacks him. _**WHACK!**_ "Were graduating students! Dont forget it!"

They laughed and Ryou heard it, then he also heard their footsteps gone to faint.

..."Bakura..." Ryou whimpered and wished he still exist. "We need to talk.."

 _'For this is something only you and I would understand...'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Brother! I will pull the lever now!" Mokuba on their high technology watching Seto Kaiba going to do some time travel. In order to finish the duel with the Pharoah Atem, Yami Yugi or whatever you see fit...

He is the King of Duels!

After he went to past...a huge earthquake occured, causing a solid Atem and Bakura to have their bodies.

Alternating the past could result such as un explainable paradox...!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really wish there's a solo movie where Bakura's are the main characters. I mean come on he is the victim! They should respect that! And am craving for more bakura dramas...! Review if you like! I KNOW MY ENGLISH SUCKS, please dont bother. Am not briiiitish...(funny abridge of LittleKuriboh hahaha)

D-dont ask me for beta read...uhhhh IM TRYING TO IMPROVE...yes self torture! Tehe.

I have lots of RyouDiva comics on deviantart, wanna check?


	3. Invisible Integrity

**The DarkSide of Ryou Bakura**

Story Summary: Sure Yami Bakura is gone but until now Ryou's friends does not call him by his first name. Till came Aigami Diva whose out to murder him. Regaining his true memories how he got the Ring, Ryou now seeks Bakura more than ever to talk about that matter! Is he really gone though? BakuraxRyouxDiva

Who of you checked my AigamixRyou ships at deviantart 'kanon58'?! X3

I ship them much. Of course Im a trio bakura shipper. Everything about him is a shiiiip to me.

 **MY ENGLISH SUCKS-AM NOT GOOD AT BEING BRITISH-BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND IT. Thank you!**

* * *

"You sure you dont need to be watched? Your fever is still high, but bearable now...even-" Ryou waved at worried Jounichi and others before he close the door. "Thank you everything today. Have a goodnight sweet dreams!" He fakely beamed and locked his door. A heavy sighed and he sat at the floor of his door...

 _"So tried..."_ He curled himself into a ball..

While outside Yugi and others had less protest. "He lived all these years by himself so he will do fine." Yugi announced "Lets all go home. Today is very long. We should rest early for school is just about tomorrow!"

Jounochi whined "Forgot!"

Honda smacks him. _**WHACK!**_ "Were graduating students! Dont forget it!"

They laughed and Ryou heard it, then he also heard their footsteps gone to faint.

..."Bakura..." Ryou whimpered and wished he still exist. "We need to talk.."

 _'For this is something only you and I would understand...'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The very next day at school Yugi and the others pretend that nothing is to too much be occupied of his false memories how he got the ring. But to Ryou it ponders a heavy question...

 _ **-Did I forget it for real? or The other me...alternated my memories? Is he capable of that?-**_

Yugi and the others thought Ryou would be happy if he wasnt pestered to spit out about it just like how he was offend that they researched his family's death background history.

What they didn't knew, Ryou would be much more feel _special_ and not a side character to them if they look to him more properly.

It might sound selfish that he deminds such wish.

 _'He...makes my wishes come true even it was something so petty.'_

If not with Yami Bakura's spirit, Yugi and the others wouldnt even continue to hang out with him.

They became friends becuz they guarded him,for the spirit residing in him is the threat to Atem's soul and puzzle.

Nothing more than that.

Ryou is aware he haven't heard his real name for so many years.

Sure his relatives calls him _Ryou_ , but he never heard them with sincere.

He was satting silently as he heard Yugi and others talk about Atem's more when he took posession of Yugi for one last time. Ryou couldnt help but wished he can raise an eyebrow,instead he had the blank hurt face. _'...they didn't even ask further if I was really ok now that the Ring and Aigami is gone.'_ Ryou is unaware he just fisted.

Eventually the teacher came and starts the homeroom.

"Alright, fill up these papers for your dream to be in the future after Domino High."

The teacher commanded them to pass the paper to eachother. Ryou waited for his copy of it, and he when his turn came up to have one...The paper is so cruel.

It was a very accurate question.

* * *

 **1\. What is your Dream to Be after the Graduation?**

 **2\. Do you have other plans if not pursuing a certain career?**

 **3\. Are you going to go college or work later?**

* * *

Ryou heard most of them groaned in annoyance but immediately had their answers on the list. However _...'To me..I had...none.'_

He recalled Anzu,Yugi,Honda and Jounochi had plans later and he was not ask. _Is it becuz he is much rich than them that they do not have to worry asking about his future later on? becuz he is already alone and independent?_

Do they even know how hard he tried to be transparent on it?

Ryou tried to vision himself in his future...of where he could belong.

Instead his mind travelled back to another unlocked memories of his childhood.

* * *

 **Oh how the little Ryou...** _ **was**_

 _"Brother! Why are you trying to read Papa's ancient egpytian research?" Ryou beamed his dream to Amane. "Becuz I want to be like Papa! Although I'm not that very atheletic, but...Amane! The mysteriousness is very cool! Being an archeologist would be fun!_

 _He also recalled how he learned from his Mother an architech. Little Ryou always watch his mom planned structures for clients and which is why he was able to adopt that skills._

Awakening his hidden talent.

Everything hurts him.

 _'...the dream i had forgotten so long time ago.'_

Ryou felt some sweatdrops and a phase of his breathing. '..Why? Why do I have to recall such memories now that I know they are dead.'

 **Nobody will congratulate him for whatever he would achieve.**

* * *

He couldnt imagine himself to build his own family. Afraid he might also loose them too soon as he make one.

However when he was begun to do the teary eyes, his mind snap to another memory recalling.

It was the little him with the thief king floating by his side and listening to his dumb wishes. The soul had took care of him despit taking advantage of his weakness. He did protect him from bullies and is always by his presence of attention.

The thief of his identity actually always talked to him despite he couldnt hear his voice those times.

 _"I wish I had friends..." Little Ryou prayed._

 _Yami Bakura huffs knowing his host wouldnt hear him cuz the Ring and it's connection to the body isn't so strong yet._ _ **"~You don't need damn friends kid. They aren't even worth."**_ _he spat, and kept floating. But Ryou cried and begged while hugging his broken figurines. He was bullied earlier and it sucks._

 _"..please, I need someone who will always talk to me and ask me if I was ok."_

 _Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and corsses his arms, being an invisible spirit sure is hard when you wanna smack someone. But his eyes did soften when he took a careful look at little Ryou feeling so broken and alone._

 _ **"Come on..."**_ _he went near_ _ **," You are not alone anymore. You and I are atleast together..stuck together, not that you hear me..But when the time comes, you shall hear me...hehehe~Today is annoying,but..."**_ _The spirit glared at the broken figurines. "Am much more annoyed how they trample what you build." It actually reminded him of Kul Elna._

 _ **"People whose powerful had no rights to abuse what they have!"**_

 _That was the start Yami Bakura likes to take over his body and beat the ass of his bullies. No wonder he would woke up with dirty hands and unfixed clothes. Then some kids will call him terrifying kid._

He always wonder that.

Yami Bakura sounded always harsh, cold and very malificent. But...he had his efforts to make a strong bond with him. Maybe at first it was for the sake of vengance, but Ryou could tell...The Thief is just also afraid to get attached.

They are both afraid of being attached and get left alone like a cycle.

Bakura is not sweet like Atem but he is willing to get killed in his place. That was the most touching thing he ever heard.

He felt bad for all of the tragic things happend to the thief's life even after death. It was unfair.

the pang of guilt was left. How could he not protect him back when Yami Bakura was destroyed along with Zorc?

* * *

Ryou absent mindedly wrote

 **1\. What is your Dream to Be after the Graduation?**

["My dream is to be with Bakura again. and this time...I will show him how thankful am how he raised me when nobody was there at my side."]

 **2\. Do you have other plans if not pursuing a certain career?**

["With his invisible abilities, left me so much chances to only I could bring him justice I would. For he deserves a better ending than that."]

 **3\. Are you going to go college or work later?**

["I wanted to see him again and apologize and give him a thank you."]

Ryou knew everything isnt a game, you have to make a very careful choice that you will not regret...for the rest of your life.

"Alright pass your papers, times up." Jounochi stood, "You shall be awe in my dream!" Honda and Anzu let out a heavy knowing sighs. "To be the greatest duelist." but Jounochi denied with blushing face. "Hey! I also wrote to be rich!"

Meanwhile Yugi decided to stare at the quiet Ryou.

 _'Bakura is acting weird again...Should I pry more? Or let him have his space? He was seem offended when we contacted his father that is surprisingly already deceased.'_

Yugi is not sure how he should bother asking Ryou regarding his face off with Diva. All Yugi know is Bakura went a little crazy at that time.

None of them knew about him getting another close contact to the Millennium Ring when Mani came to kill Ryou too.

After having a neat plan in his head, Yugi nods to himself and put the courage to approach his seem depressed friend. "Bakura? Can we talk?"

Ryou who lifted his head to see Yugi with dizzy eyes. "Pardon I?" Yugi then knowingly checked Ryou's fore-head and flinched. "Ow! Youre burning with another high fever again!"

* * *

 _ **But the odd thing, Ryou is too hot...as if he is a volcano. He should be passing out now.**_

* * *

That took attention to everyone and the teacher decided to join. "You are sick? Why did you not-"But Ryou refused to admit it. He sat up and declared with wiggly legs"I'm fine-" and fainted again.

"Bakura!" Jounochi and Honda quickly catched him at his back. "Hey get a grip of yoursef man!"

* * *

When Ryou opened his eyes, magically he was back at his condo. Too weak to even move his head or open his heavy eyelids, Ryou could faintly hear Yugi and Anzu's conversation.

 _'...who...take...care...'_

 _'bakura...needs...a..'_

 _'i...can't...i had...to...'_

 _'i will...then..however...today is not the perfect time...'_

 _'how...about...'_

Along with it he also heard Honda and Jounochi.

 _'ahh...They shouldnt bother if they couldnt...'_ Was Ryou's mind could think. _'...I wish the spirit is here to take over my fever...'_

But it wont happen, they killed him twice. _'...Bakura...I miss your company.'_

Ryou fell into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

.

.

Aigami Diva and Sarai first searched on the park where he confronted Bakura Ryou. "Diva, I will be asking the kids over there if they happen to have it." Sarai pointed at the far vision of kids playing. Diva was hesitant for a moment to let Sarai walk alone now that they do not have magical powers to fight against scum people like those four perverted classmates he had.

"Ok, just be careful." getting approval, Sarai immediately joined the kids. As for Diva he tried to search to the other direction. Only bushes were present...he was having a short temper about it. "Where are you..."he bit his lips. Diva didnt notice he walked very far away from the park already.

But he and Sarai already made advance talk where to meet up if both were lost. So it will be fine.

"I just hope it isn't at anybody's evil hands..." Oh, if only he knew Kaiba has it!

Until Diva caught something he knew. "Its...!" his heart panicked.

Handsome silver long haired, pale skin and the vessel of Pharaoh and his companions carrying Bakura Ryou seems unconcious and weak. Diva immediately used his traditional scarft to hide his identity even his clothes already stands out.

Diva secret followed where they were headed just incase they knew where abouts the Quantum Cube of Prana.

Till the gang entered a building that they call rich condo apartment.

Aigami Diva discovered where he actually lives.

Is his anger really gone...?

.

.

.

.

* * *

"What? You don't know where your _Aibou_ house location is?!" Bakura and Atem were kinda stuck at some unknown city location that is out of Domino.

Atem in his crossed arms ignoring the fuming anger of the thief. "8years before Yugi completed the puzzle. We didn't spend so much time to do around the _world."_ Bakura as always didn't like how he toned his remarks.

Bakura also begun crossing his arms. "Useless."

Atem knot an eyebrow and faced the other. "As if you know _how_ to come back to your partner!"

Bakura huffs and poke Atem's forehead. "He _isn't_ my partner. He is my _Hikari."_

Atem ruffed in annoyance as well. "You posessed him since little so you should be more knowledgable than am right!?"

Bakura ignored him and begun walking. "Alright I shall take care of you _**your highness**_ but don't expect me to babysit you that much~"

With mocking tone, Atem is forced to follow for he wanted to see Yugi now that he had his own body. _"Ignorant Thief.I cant believe I have to wear stolen clothes..."_

The both woke up naked. So Bakura stole the nearest laundry he saw up in above.

Bakura heard and didn't care.

First they should reunite with their host first before they investigate why they got a body to this paradox?

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note: 'Ryou is hot of course LOL WHUT'** Sorry for the late update. I mean its not like they are people here reading this. So do not be surprised if i dont continue...Cuz the fandom is currently dead. I wanted to fangirl with other fangirls but nobody is present and it makes me sad. So yeah, This is just my dream while sleeping but I swear it make sense. But uhh the foursome ship is STILL REAL. Dunno if i can finish. Hopefully i can. Thanks! You can drop a review if you want! I know only few comes back for nostalgia here. HOLY SHIT DIVA FOUND RYOU'S HOME LOCATION...UH OOOOHHH.

your highness is when Yami Bakura says 'Ou-sama yo~'


	4. Uncomfortable Friendship

**The DarkSide of Ryou Bakura**

Story Summary: Sure Yami Bakura is gone but until now Ryou's friends does not call him by his first name. Till came Aigami Diva whose out to murder him. Regaining his true memories how he got the Ring, Ryou now seeks Bakura more than ever to talk about that matter! Is he really gone though? BakuraxRyouxDiva

Who of you checked my AigamixRyou ships at deviantart 'kanon58'?! X3

I ship them much. Of course Im a trio bakura shipper. Everything about him is a shiiiip to me.

 **MY ENGLISH SUCKS-AM NOT GOOD AT BEING BRITISH-BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND IT. Thank you!**

* * *

"I just hope it isn't at anybody's evil hands..." Oh, if only he knew Kaiba has it!

Until Diva caught something he knew. "Its...!" his heart panicked.

Handsome silver long haired, pale skin and the vessel of Pharaoh and his companions carrying Bakura Ryou seems unconcious and weak. Diva immediately used his traditional scarft to hide his identity even his clothes already stands out.

Diva secret followed where they were headed just incase they knew where abouts the Quantum Cube of Prana.

Till the gang entered a building that they call rich condo apartment.

Aigami Diva discovered where he actually lives. "...Ba..ku..ra.."

Is his anger really gone...?

Out of curiosity, Diva followed them inside.

Like how he stalked them before, he was perfectly like in the shadows...

Zero presence's to say that he does not exist.

"Careful." Anzu said to the others, Yugi had Ryou's keys and opens his room apartment.

Once they were busy going inside, they left the door open.

Giving Diva a chance to sneek in and hide at the Game Room.

* * *

 **...(peek)**

* * *

Watching Yugi and his friends put Ryou to his bed. They removed his uniform, only the white polo shirt is left.

Seeing Ryou would not wake up soon...Anzu asked the three. "So, Who will take care of Bakura?"'

Yugi replied, "Indeed,Bakura needs a careful look."' He looked at Jounichi.

"I can't Yugi, I had to go to my shift today." Yugi sighed and knew it was always him.

"I will...then..however...today is not the perfect time..Grampa told me to go home early cuz he will be out to his college reunion thing."' Honda does a palm fist.

"I know! How about...We change turns! Except for Anzu of cares." knowing they can't leave a girl with the _handsome_ Bakura.

Anzu glared at knowing look. "Bakura isn't a beast okay? Weve like spend ourselves in Duelist Kingdom, nothing happen!"

The three hide their grins. "Okay, okay. We were just worried cuz you had daily work at Burger World."

Diva already saw enough of their friendly circle, he is more occupied of the Bakura Ryou in slumber. It's like he is in comma. He could tell the other's eyebags were deep.

 _'...i'm just here for the cube.'_

Watching Yugi and his friends, it doesn't seem like they knew where the cube is. All is left to suspect, since _someone_ is certainly sick.

 _'...Why do I always doubt him...?'_

Diva needs to get over with doubts of Ryou is not Bakura.

After done discussing today's job of who will take care of Bakura. They all had decided to all go home and just for Yugi to keep Ryou's keys. He will call him at his phone once he actually gains conciousness by later midnight...

"Alright, lock checked." Yugi confirmed the click of Ryou's apartment. "Let's hurry home."

Before they gone home, the four of them actually brought some Ryou's favorite sweet cakes and placed them to his living room. Incase he actually wokes up and eat all the things in his fridge.

Ryou tended to eat a lot when he wokes up from a collapse.

They are used to it.

This is giving advantage to Aigami Diva who now slips out of the game room.

Diva approached the sleeping Ryou...He just now had the chance to actually stare at him properly.

Cuz he used to stare at him with the image of Yami Bakura murdering his Master Shadi.

The room was silent. Only him is alive. Everything else in the room were steady...

It kinda gives the vibes of monochromic world space.

"...You must be really not him." Diva said to no one. He was currently standing beside the sick Ryou. He removed his hood from his head and scanned the whole room with his eyes.

That's where his eyes laid upon the family picture of little Ryou, with mom and dad and apparently a little sister...?

"...Is this his family?"

Diva approached the frame and held it up to take a closer look.

He remembered 's face that charged to take the millennium ring before Ryou did. And the mother seems to be foreign and not a japanese. He then stared long enough at the other kid.

A little girl that reminds him of Sarai.

Maybe becuz the hair is same hairstyle back then.

"Sarai had grown up I guess..." he had the big brother soft smile.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whose...there?"

 **BADUMP...~**

Diva turned and saw Ryou already sat up, rubbing his eyes and focusing it to him.

The light were actually off, so it was hard to tell the stranger in the dimness.

Diva had a sweat drops. He didn't actually expect him to wake up so soon...

He remained at his stance, and Ryou spotted his clothes. From that little moment Ryou's eyes widen and mistaken him for someone else...Ryou gasp loud and called a different name. "Is that you...? Thief King Bakurah...?"

Diva's sleeping rage re-awakens its furry.

"YOU!" Diva grabbed Ryou's collar up, instantly he was infront of him. Glaring down and offened. "I DO LOOK NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

Ryou blinked and immediately saw Aigami Diva's image. He gasp again shock to see him inside his house!

* * *

 _ **"A-Aigami!?"**_

* * *

Ryou's heart panic next.

 **BADUMP,BADUMP,** _'Why is he here..!? he is going to make disappear again?! No...no! Smebody help me!'_

Diva who was angry for a sec, saw Ryou's teary eyes again. It made him let go of his grip on his collar and staggered a little back at his feet.

"Ahh..." he attempted to correct himself, but Ryou is trembling. _'W-why did i do that!?'_

He cleared his throat. stating..."I'm not going to kill you okay...?"

Ryou nodded and wiped his tears...

Diva had a relief sighed, _'...good he is easily to be convince.'_

Yes, the cube and Sarai promise matters to him now! He must not be blinded ever again...!

"Hey." Ryou blinked and stared still fearful on Diva's sudden appearance inside his home. "I'm not going to do that anymore." He paused, "Im just here to ask if you have seen my Quantum Cube. You know, the one that I used to make you go in another dimension..." his eyes stared to seek lies at Ryou's pure eyes.

Ryou raised in defense, "I swear Aigami- _Err Diva!_ I don't have it! I won't ever dream to be invold in another horrific items!" Diva sighed inside his heart, and thought of going already.

 _'why did I even bother to go here...?'_

It then clicked...he never actually apologized.

Ehm, should he apologize...?

Suddenly pride kicks in. Diva couldnt bring himself to be humble upon his mistake.

Ryou watched Diva who fisted and clawed his own pants. He was worried that maybe indeed Diva still hates him. "..Di _ **...Aigami..?"**_ Diva got out of his thoughts and saw Ryou's polo shirt is open.

His eyes saw some weird five small bruises on the latter's stomach. It was actually the part where the Millennium Ring _pierced_ Ryou with its spikes.

"...Um, I hope you forgive me for being weak back then." Ryou bitted his lips, he was pointing about he got posessed so it killed Shadi and some of Diva's friends.

Instead Diva walked closer and pointed at his stomach. "What's that? Where did you get that...?" for some weird reason, Diva had a bad feeling what where those.

"Eh? Ahh, this.." Ryou touched the familliar wounds of old memories. "Hehe," he giggled, "Just the Millennium Ring used to make me as it's _push-pin cushion_..." he scratched the back of his head. His polo shirt fell off revealing his left arm also had a faded wound mark from the Battle city.

"And that...?" Ryou felt a small blush on his face that his polo shirt fell and seen him so naked. "Ah! Well..it's...nothing." He tried to lie but said the truth anyway..."The other me... _The Bakura_ you hated, he apparently stabbed me _for his_ purpose."

Diva raised an eyebrow. _'What?..He hurts his host like this...?'_ Not that he really care, it's just...whenever he hear evil Bakura doings it annoys him.

"But..." Ryou's eyes fell sad...there's a hidden romance in his eyes despite how he says that Bakura hurts him. "He...didn't let me be killed by...Atem. That enough makes me a little worth to him."

Ryou closed his eyes from that memory.

Diva didn't knew how to react. He never saw someone been abuse and forgives so easily. Or even think it was worth to be reminded of that.

Diva felt annoyed at Ryou. For now he would try to keep calm...

"Aigami..." Ryou called,

"What?"

Ryou smiled a little. "Can I call you that instead of your real name as Diva...?"

Diva rolled his eyes mentally. "It doesn't really matter."

Ryou beams when he got the approval. "Yes! Aigami!" his sweet smile got Diva off guard again _...'Seriously...the facial expression he makes...his tears...and his voice...'_

All of them makes him do hesitate.

Turning his back Ryou tried to catch up to him. "Wait! You are going to leave already?!" Diva phases fast to reach the door, "The vessel of the Pharaoh got your home keys. They brought you back here. They will call you later it seems..." He had no use to stay here anyway.

"Wait up-Aigami!" Ryou forced his feet to walk fast so he stumbled.

 **THUD!**

Quickly Diva turned his head to see Ryou clumsly falls down to the floor and hurt _. "Ow!"_

He gritted his teeth and goes to him forcing Ryou to sit up. "What are you trying to do when you are sick?!"

"Hehe..." Ryou had a bruise on his forehead. "I was hungry. I was planning to ask if you can get me some food outside..."

Diva mentally smacked Ryou. "No need! Yugi and others brought you some cake thing over your living room! You eat that!"

Ryou wiggly stood, Diva is forced to assist him. "Really?!" Ryou wanted to hurry and eat the cake thing. He actually could tell its his favorite sweet cake muffins!

They got to the living room and saw it. "Food!" Ryou begun eating the 10pieces of it.

Diva gawked.

 **Before this...**

* * *

Sarai got to the spot where she and Diva are supposed to meet. "Diva is not here? Where did he even go?" worried for his brother, perfect timing Malik came to check them out.

"Hey Sarai, why are you alone? Where is Diva?" Malik had bag of groceries at his hands. Not that he even deeply cared...it's just he doesn't want Isis to scold him of not guarding them properly _enough._

"Diva and I supposed to meet here...but he is nowhere to be seen. The time of meet up already passed. I hope he is not in trouble." Sarai frowned, "As a child he was not of a trouble seeker...but as we grow up, he tend to say blunt things that will ask for a fight..." Malik then thought instantly of resemblance _...'that's like Bakura. Though he was actually a nice guy...'_

By Bakura, he meant the Yami Bakura.

He remembered he ask him help to defeat his Yami Malik...

Feeling a little sentimental for that short memory, Malik gave Sarai half of the bags. "Here take it to my sister...Weve haven't properly eaten. As for this left portion of bag to me, I will make Diva carry it."

Sarai took the half of groceries bag, "But..."

Malik gave him an assuring smile wanting to end this much better and go home. Malik wanted to study some books so that he could actually enrol here permanently...

"I will search Diva and we'll go home together. Kay?"

with a nod...Malik saw Diva stalking Yugi's group...with the unconcious Ryou.

 _ **"(gasp) what happen...?"**_

Tailing Diva whose stalking Yugi and the others...Malik already knew Ryou's apartment. He just waited for all to be gone...

And when Diva comes in Ryou's room. He did not come back...

Malik listened to the door and heard nothing wrong. "He...isnt going to murder him right?" but then he heard a loud

* * *

 **THUD!**

* * *

And heard Ryou's voice. _"Ow!"_

Worried Malik, he knocks at the door so loud. Starling Ryou and Diva whose just chilling at the living room.

 **BAM! BAM!** _"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR! BAKURA-ERR RYOU! DIVA! OPEN UP!"_

 **Present...**

Diva did not expect Ryou is actually a big eater. To sum up _'...glutton.'_

who would have thought this skinny pale boy has a mouth of a snake gulping all of the cakes...

Diva sure have misunderstood a lot from him...

"HEY OPEN THE DOOR! BAKURA-ERR RYOU! DIVA! OPEN UPP!"

"Uwah!?" Ryou jumped at his sit. "W-who could that be?!" Diva could tell its a voice he knew. "It couldnt be...

When Ryou opened the door-

"OPEN UP!"

* * *

 **SMACK!**  
"AH."

Ryou got punched at his face and falls at the floor.

"Oops." Malik stared at Diva who sighed upon this incident. "I was...just..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Malik...? You are still here...?" Ask Ryou with an ice on his forehead. He doesnt remember any of the Battle City much...so Malik is still a stranger to him.

Diva whose silent and Malik being apologetic. "S-sorry I did not mean it kay? Sorry Ryou..." he was shaking. Ryou tried to calm him down. "Why are you so frighten? It's not like I will punish you-"

it triggered Yami Bakura Memory...

"Oh..." Ryou faces down, _'right...anyone who harms me will be punished by him..even at the smallest reasons...'_

Diva saw the sad expression Ryou made, it ached his heart but it irritated his head.

"Still, I'm glad you were not here to kill Ryou...wew..." Malik slacks his head down. "Good to see you have made up eachother. Now we can all be friends...i guess."

Diva and Ryou blinked.

"My business is done. Let's go." stood Diva with pride...Ryou felt lost how to speak about it... He thought they can be immediately friends like Yugi-magic.

Malik scratched the back of his head and gave Ryou some of the groceries instant edible food. "Here Ryou. Please accept my humble apology."

Ryou tried to reject it, "No-no...It's okay. i'm fine-" but Malik insisted. "Just take it. Call me if you had any troubles..." Malik whispered in Ryou's ears making the british boy blush red. _**"I want to have private lessons with you...~"**_

Diva arched an eyebrow by Malik's gesture to Ryou. He did pout but he did not notice it in his lips...

"E-e-eh!?" Ryou squeeks, What he did not know Malik wants to learn more about japan.

"See you sometime again, Ryou."

with that the door closed...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Later that night...Ryou hurried himself to the bathroom. He opened the sink and the water rushes down everlasting.

 _"Hahh...hahh..."_ Ryou felt a weird pain inside him. "Something...very...cold, hot...yet itchy..."

Ryou looks at his reflection...He saw the eyes of his Yami instead of his own pupils...

 _"Bakura..."_ he touched the mirror reflection with wanting...and then, before Ryou could react...There was a kitchen knife at his right hand. _'I miss him so much...'_

 **Blood ooze from his right cheek skin...**

 **'why am so lonely...?'**

"Urgh!" An earthquake occured in the middle of the night. But Ryou is not bothered with it...

 **pluck...pluck...**

Ryou couldnt tell if something is controlling him or he himself wanted to do the familliar scar his face.

 **To look like the man he desired...The Thief king's scar.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The next day on Domino city...

"Holy Dark Magic!" Jounichi screamed, everyone else where shock especially Yugi...

"O-Our school is..." a loud gasp from Anzu and jawdrop from Honda...As all student's were at the mercy seeing the Domino Highschool that they will graduate soon...

Is destroyed by the last night earthquake.

Caused by Kaiba's time travelling...nobody...have guessed at all~

 _Looks like their graduation will be hault not until the school is rebuild!_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** well...i have no excuses. am sloppy. tehe. I know my english is horrible...u bare with it or im gonna send u to the shadow realm! XDDD

 **i can explain...the last part is Ryou in a whim use the kitchen knife to draw the same scar that the thief king has on his face XDD**

 **he is depress, but also it is influenced by the dark fragment of millennium ring that almost re-posesses him. only a small portion did got absorbed to him. Now he is becoming crazy...**

 **the earthquake occured when kaiba forced his time travel, same time making Atem and Bakurah back at the present with mortal bodies. LOGIC IS SCREWED THANK YOU.**


End file.
